jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The New Jedi Order Sourcebook
The New Jedi Order Sourcebook ist ein am Februar 2002 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast und beschäftigt sich mit Themen in der Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges und der Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter bis zum Roman Das Ultimatum. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags There's a time to run and a time to stand ... The Yuuzhan Vong have shattered the New Republic's promise of peace throughout the galaxy. System by system, they bring death and enslavement to all they encounter. Even the Jedi have failed to slow the merciless advance of this dark tide. As this terrible threat from beyond the galaxy's edge pushes closer to Coruscant, the need for great heroes grows ever more dire. THIS SOURCEBOOK FEATURES: *''New prestige classes, feats, species, ships, and starship combat tactics'' *''New archetypes with statistics for play at low, medium and high levels'' *''Rules for the Yuuzhan Vong, including their soldiers and priests, ships, weapons, and equipment'' *''Action-packed adventure seeds designed for mid- to high-level characters'' *''Game statistics for characters from The New Jedi Order novels, including Vector Prime, Onslaught, Ruin, Hero's Trial, Jedi Eclipse, Balance Point, Conquest, and Star by Star ''To use this sourcebook, a Gamemaster also needs the ''Star Wars Roleplaying Game.'' Inhalt *Introduction Chapter One: Prologue to Destruction **The Yuuzhan Vong **State of the Galaxy **Revised Yuuzhan Vong Chapter Two: Vector Prime **Rhommamool and Osarian **Belkadan **Helska **A Partial Yuuzhan Vong Glossary **Dubrillion **The Dozen-and-Two Avengers **Sernpidal **The Battle of Dubrillion **The First Casualty **Adventure Ideas Chapter Three: Dark Tide **New Republic Reaction **The Jedi Academy **Belkadan under the Yuuzhan Vong **Bimmiel **Rogue Squadron **The Battle of Dantooine **Prestige Class: Noghri Bodyguard **Yuuzhan Vong Forces **Losses on the Rim **The Battle of Ithor **Duel, Betrayal, and Blame **Adventure Ideas Chapter Four: Agents of Chaos **State of the New Republic **Han Solo's Grief **Progress of the Invasion **Obroa-skai **The Yuuzhan Vong Defector **Wayland **Ord Mantell **''Queen of Empire'' **Gyndine **Tynna **Fondor **Corellia **The Hapan Fleet **Swirls of Chaos **Adventure Ideas Chapter Five: Balance Point **State of the New Republic **Progress of the Invasion **The Bloody Push to Coruscant **Nal Hutta **Duro **The Battle of Duro **The Rescue of Leia Organa Solo **The Fall of Duro Chapter Six: Edge of Victory **State of the New Republic **Progress of the Invasion **The Invasion of Yavin 4 **Anakin Among the Yuuzhan Vong **Meditating on the Yuuzhan Vong **Escape from Yavin 4 **Aboard Errant Venture **Shelter **The Truce Unravels **Yuuzhan Vong Dissension **The Secret of Yuuzhan Vong Biotech **Adventure Ideas Chapter Seven: Star by Star **State of the New Republic **Progress of the Invasion **Eclipse **Mara Jade **Refugee Ships **A Delivery to Coruscant **Trouble in the Senate **XJ3 X-Wing **New Starship Tactics **Yuuzhan Vong Hunter War Droids **Arkania **Anakin's Strike Force **Myrkr **The Final Assault Begins **The Fate of Anakin Solo **The Battle of Coruscant **The Fall of Coruscant **The Twins Divided **Adventure Ideas Chapter Eight: Epilogue **Coruscant Lost **The Solo Twins **Tsavong Lah's Victory **New Hopes Weblinks * en:The New Jedi Order Sourcebook es:The New Jedi Order Sourcebook pl:The New Jedi Order Sourcebook ru:Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WOTC Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen